


Is the Internet for Porn?

by BakaJuan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Avenue Q, Embarassed Naegi, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oneshot, Short, laugh, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri found a new way to tease Naegi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is the Internet for Porn?

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick oneshort I wrote by listening to the song

_ The Internet is for Porn _

 

Kirigiri finally finished writing her report on her desk computer. She let out a silent yawn as she stretched her arms up. She looked around to see her fellow survivors still working on their report. She looked over her shoulder and saw Naegi with headphones, watching a Youtube video and humming along with the song. She quickly recognized it.

 

_-Avenue Q… The Internet is for Porn-_

 

She smirked, she found her new way to tease the brunette. She stood up and walked to the boy, touched his shoulder which made him jump. He looked up to the lavender haired girl. He paused and took off the headphones.

 

“Naegi-kun.”

 

“Kirigiri-san?” he asked.

 

“Do you _also_ agree that the Internet is for Porn?” she asked in a calm manner, everyone turned their head toward the couple. But she didn’t care, it was Naegi’s reaction that interested her: he turned red very quickly and started to sputter.

 

“Did you _grab your dick and double click_ after I sent you that sweet email last day?” she continued, stoic as ever. She got the reaction she looked for. He turned even redder, if they were in a cartoon, smoke would come out of his head.

 

“W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAT??!!” he exclaimed.

 

“I see… So my suspicions are confirmed. Thank you Naegi-kun.” She turned her back and started leaving the room, unable to hide her smirk, she needed to laugh.

 

“W-W-W-WAAAIT!! K-K-K-KIRIGIRI-SAAAAN!!” The Ultimate Hope stood up and ran after her.

 

Behind him, still on their desk, Hagakure and Asahina were laughing like hyenas. Even Togami was chuckling, hiding his wide grin with a hand. Fukawa was just very red.

 

“WAAAAAAIT!!”


End file.
